A Losing Battle
by AtomicKokoro
Summary: Baby Goten is terribly sick. Gohan is alone and homeless. To make the money he needs to pay for Goten's cure, he must do things he never wanted to do; fight, beg, or "make" someone's day. Mature-Teen.
1. Chapter 1: Make The Money

**A Losing Battle**

**By: Atomic Kokoro**

**Storyline**

Baby Goten was a miracle for Gohan. A light in his life. So when Goten is diagnosed with a terrible sickness, Gohan does everything in his power to save Goten's life.

**Before You Read**

I was kind of bored, and I just got Open Office. So, I thought I'd write this new fanfiction. You don't normally see me posting under Dragonball Z, but I figured, _What the heck!_ And wrote a (third) fanfiction for Dragonball Z.

I am the only person who writes Astro Boy/Dragonball Z, Soul Eater/Dragonball Z, and Parasite Eve 2/Dragonball Z crossovers. If you know me from somewhere, it's most likely there. I also write a ton of Astro Boy fanfictions, Legend of Dragoon, Danny Phantom, Parasite Eve 2, Soul Eater, and Wolf's Rain. Or, if you read my fanfictions daily, then you obviously know who I am.

Anyways, on with the story!

**Chapter 1**

**Make The Money**

The sky was dark and cloudy. Mist fell upon the small town. Cars raced through puddles, throwing pebbles of water onto the sidewalk. Many people walked, but no one talked. The town was quiet, polluted, and sad.

He sat on the edge, before the railing. His hands covered his head as he sobbed. How did he get here? Why did this have to happen. His hair stood on end, but also stood as a brilliant gold. It was hard to fall back out of that form now.

He had to make money. If he didn't, his little brother would die. He didn't know what was wrong with him, but he knew that if he wanted to save him, he would have to cough up an insane amount of cash for the cure.

Being a young teen, there was no possible way he could get a proper job, despite his education. He was only twelve. No one would take him in. To make money, he would have to do things he never wanted to. Fight, beg, steal, make someone's night, whatever he could do to earn a few dollars.

He knew that his mother would definitely not approve, but she wasn't around anymore. Neither was his dad. And soon enough, his brother would disappear. His miracle would disappear.

Clutching a twenty dollar bill in his hand, he stood and began to walk towards the hospital. It would've been a while before he was out of debt and he would get his brother back. They insisted they kept him until he was better. Thankfully, they hadn't know the fact neither of them had parents.

Everyone had dissipated into time in his life. The amount of time between he and everyone else whom he had met last was far too wide. They would surely forgotten he ever existed by now, leaving him in a cold world of pain, death, greed, drugs, alcohol, sex, and evil. A cold world he didn't want to be a part of. A cold world he wish he had never been born into.

He entered the hospital and walked up to the counter. He knew he looked tough, thanks to the way his hair stood, one bang between the eyes like a broken branch off a tree. "Can I see Son Goten, please?" he asked, his voice rough but submissive.

The receptionist nodded. "Name?"

"Son Gohan," he replied.

"Yeah. Sure. First room on your left."

Gohan thanked her and walked into the hall. He slipped through the first room on his left and closed the door quietly. Little Goten was sleeping peacefully in his crib and Gohan would've hated to disturb his little brother.

The teen approached the side of the crib and tried desperately to keep himself from breaking into another sob. His little brother was so peaceful, it made him smile and cry at the same time.

It wasn't long before the nurse came in through the door. "Hello," she said when she saw Gohan watching Goten.

"Hi," Gohan replied. "I have twenty more dollars." He handed her the money, which she placed in her pocket. "How much more do I need?"

"About a thousand more," she said. "You're not too far off."

Gohan smiled and nodded. "Right," he began. "I suppose I'll be on my way, then. See you tomorrow."

The nurse stopped him on his way out and he looked at her, curious. "Where are you getting this money?" she asked.

Gohan thought about it then looked at the door, looking pained. "Here and there, I guess," he replied and exited the hospital.

…

It wasn't long before he was back where he was, just as he was before. Just twenty dollars less richer. No, he had no money. Every penny he made went straight to Goten's cure.

The overall sum of money was about fifty thousand dollars. When he first started off, he tried a musical talent. It hadn't worked as well as he thought. So he decided to ask the opinion of someone with a similar problem to his. However, the one he asked was just someone homeless and trying to find money for food.

Gohan, on the other hand, was just as homeless but never _bought_ food. He was using the money to pay for his brother's cure.

Now that he recalled, snapping himself back into the present, he hadn't eaten in about a week. He had better fill his stomach soon or he would die of starvation. Being a Saiyan had it downsides. One of them being he required an insane amount of food, which was unavailable to him for a very, very long time.

Unfortunately, with the limit on the food he needed, he was strong or fast enough to fight a decent fight. He would always walk away from a fight with some injury. He was getting weaker and weaker, to the point where he would begin to lose.

Gohan thought about it. Where was he going to get food? There was a grocery store down the road full of food. He had no choice. He would have to shoplift.

He was always told to never steal. As the son of Goku, this was _not_ going to go over easy with the Otherworld. He sighed. So much for Heaven. If he died in this miserable town, hell was definitely in store for him. Or HFIL. That would suck, too. Cell was there. He didn't need to deal with him again.

Shaking away his thoughts of Heaven and hell, he trotted down to the store, trying to look like he was there for his mom, or trying to act natural. Whichever fit.

Gohan walked up and down the isles, trying to find ready-made food that would have to do for a whole week. Which it never did. He passed many foods that just called out his name, but he nothing to cook them in. He frowned at the rice and noodles because he loved them.

He finally found some pop-tarts and cookies (they were small enough to fit into his pockets) and he exited the store. He wondered back to his normal alleyway, and sat down. He drew the cookies and pop-tarts from his pockets and opened the packages.

This would have to do for the next couple weeks. He hated having to steal. It was either that or time-and-a-half himself when it came to making money. Even after he ate, he was still hungry. He decided it was going to have to do.

He stood and walked to the mouth of the alleyway before leaning against the wall, arms crossed. He examined every person until he spotted a lady dressed in a rather nice dress and furs. He could only assume she was rich without a boyfriend in serious need of a make-over. She was the most probable to agree.

He sifted through the crowds until he caught up to her and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned and looked at him, lowering her sunglasses. "What?" she said.

Gohan took a deep breath before reciting something that shouldn't have been remembered by any twelve year old: "I can make your day for some cash."

She laughed. "Are you serious?" she said. "And why is that? What could a boy like you possibly need the money for?"

"My brother," he replied. "He's sick and I need the money to pay for the cure. Please. I've been told I was good."

She thought about this. "You couldn't even be a full teenager yet. Give me a good reason to agree."

Gohan thought about this. "You can decide the amount?"

…

He made a good amount of money. Gohan didn't lie at all. He had been told he was fine. He was strong, lean, and handsome. He knew exactly what to do to make a good buck. It was a good amount of money. Fifty dollars was going to get him farther.

He had already handed the money in and now it was night. It was hard to tell with the dark clouds, but he was tired and ready to set in for the night.

The following morning, he awoke. Hungry, cold, and still tired. Gohan knew he had to switch to a different source of money. He supposed that the street fighters was a good place to head, since he had eaten the previous day.

He staggered to the usual place; between the hospital and the shops down the road from it. It was hidden in a circle of trees, which was cut of by a fence at the back. He could hear the shouts and cheers from the arena.

The arena was a small circle made of a brown picket fence, which was far steadier than it looked. He had been tossed into that thing so many times, in and over, and it still stood strong. He could see it from there, surrounded by men.

Gohan made it just in time to see a man knocked unconscious by a right cross. He was spotted soon by a group of men who greeted him warmly. At least he wasn't _entirely_ alone. They cheered for him when he fought.

"Again? You really pushin' yerself, ain't cha?" the man asked. "You ready?"

Gohan shrugged. "I couldn't be anymore," he said. Then stepped into the ring. Before him was a large, muscular man who seemed to try and intimidate him. "Well, are we getting this party started?"

The man chuckled and cracked his knuckles while Gohan assumed a fighting stance.


	2. Chapter 2: Broken

**A Losing Battle**

**By: Atomic Kokoro**

**Storyline**

Baby Goten was a miracle for Gohan. A light in his life. So when Goten is diagnosed with a terrible sickness, Gohan does everything in his power to save Goten's life.

**Before You Read**

This fanfiction got famous overnight! How did that happen! Well, here's anoder one for me to write.

_**PLEASE BEWARE!**_ This chapter is more angst-y and kind of disturbing.

On with the story.

**Chapter 2**

**Broken**

Despite that he was feeling weak and tired, Gohan charged as the bell tolled. The man almost felt all too pleased Gohan had rushed to fight. However, it was not as he thought. The man sent one punch forward but Gohan stopped for a step so the punch was too fast. Then he stepped on the man's fist and ran up his arm.

He jumped onto the man's shoulder and kicked him square in the jaw. Something snapped and the man yelped. Gohan pushed off the man's shoulder and back flipped through the air, landing on his feet unharmed.

The man growled and recovered quicker than Gohan anticipated. The man marched to Gohan who fell his fighting stance once again. The man threw a second punch. Gohan jumped back, dodging the punch.

"Haven't you heard," he began jumping into the air. "the bigger they are-" Gohan kicked the man repeatedly in the face while in the air. "-the harder they-" He sent one final kick across the man's face and the man fell to the ground with a thud. "-fall."

The crowed cheered and Gohan pumped his fists in the air with victory. He swiped his only golden bang between his eyes to the side but it only fell back into place. It made him wonder how much time he had left.

He turned to leave the arena when something wrapped around his hips and tossed him backward into the ring. Gohan yelped when he hit the fence. He leaped to his feet, knowing the man had gotten back onto his feet again, regaining a second wind.

Gohan growled and rubbed his sore waist. "Touch me there again and I'll presume your gay," he muttered, feeling violated. The crowd 'oohed' with harmless chuckles. The man laughed and approached Gohan.

"You must only be two inches," he snickered. Gohan's eyes narrowed, insulted and further violated. Insulted he dared make a comment on something not of his business, and further violated because the man actually touched him inappropriately. Even though he had been touched there numerous times, he preferred to keep it to a minimum.

Gohan continued his strategy and jumped in the air, spin-kicking the man in the head. Unfortunately, his plan faulted and the man snatched his ankle out of the air. The man pulled Gohan's ankle down, forcing Gohan out of the air and slamming him against the ground.

The teen yelped. The crowed responded with pained winces and flinches. The reaction continued as the man continued to throw Gohan around like a rag doll; into the fence, into the ground, even just causing whiplash by stopping suddenly and changing direction while throwing him through the air. Gohan suffered this for a while, crying out in agony with every hit.

The man felt something snap in the boy's ankle and he let him go, sending him skidding across the ground. Tears slipped down Gohan's cheeks as he rubbed his broken ankle. "Give up, child," the man boomed in a low but amused voice. "unless you want to suffer more."

It was Gohan's pride that forced him to shake his head and stand himself on his left, good foot. Kicking was no longer an option.

He limped along the rim of the arena, biting his lip to keep from screaming. The man watched him. "I don't give up," Gohan said. "Besides, I think you're having a little bit of fun anyway. We wouldn't want to spoil that now, would we?"

The man chuckled and snapped his hand forward to get a hold of Gohan's neck. Gohan ducked in time and sent a punch into the man's stomach while it was wide open. The man doubled but recovered and slammed two fists down on Gohan's head.

Gohan stepped forward and yelped when he stepped on his injured ankle. He pushed on that painful step, however, and drove his head into the man's abdomen and sent a successful uppercut right after. The man fell onto his back, allowing Gohan to drop an elbow into his stomach.

The man didn't get back up again. Gohan made sure the man was unconscious before leaving the arena to claim his money. One of the men who cheered for him offered to help him walk but Gohan rejected the offer. He said, "I have to learn to not be so cocky next time."

The man who had offered him aid stared in confusion at the injured boy as he disappeared through the tree-ring. The leader placed a hand on the man's shoulder. "Don't worry," he said in his Spaniard accent. "Gohan is a strong boy. If he wasn't, he wouldn't be alive still."

The man nodded, turned, and watched the next fight.

…

The pain in his ankle was overpowering. Gohan wanted to go to the hospital and beg to be fixed, but he knew if he did, he would have to pay another medical bill, which was impossible with him stuck in the hospital.

Besides, through all the tough times he had been through, a broken ankle was nothing. It almost felt...welcoming. He broke into chuckles as he finally made it to his usual alleyway. He clutched his head and broke into laughter.

His laughter turned into cries. That was the next problem. He was slowly losing his sanity. It wouldn't have been long before he completely lost it.

Gohan curled into a ball and sobbed. The agony began to spread up his leg and jolted up his spine. He didn't have to even lift his pant leg. The damage with visible. He had lost his shirt and shoes, one in battle, the others sold.

He lied on the ground for a while. He was losing his mental health. He was losing his physical health. He was slowly going insane and slowly dying. He knew if he was beginning to drop out of Super Saiyan 2, he was beginning to die.

Hours passed and what felt like a week later, Gohan pulled himself up to look outside the mouth of the alleyway. People passed by. No one had noticed the teen with a visibly broken ankle writhing in pain and on the brink of insanity in the alleyway.

_No one._

He still needed to hand the money into the hospital. He was too vulnerable to walk there without anything terrible happening. He lied back down on the ground. What happened next brought him closer to insanity. What happened next showed how lonely the teen was. What happened next revealed how helpless and afraid the people of the town were.

One man noticed him. One man saw him lying helplessly on the ground with a visibly broken ankle writhing in pain. That one man stalked over like a predator. Gohan hadn't noticed the man. He got to his hands and knees, and finally attempting to stand. However, his attempt was failure and he fell to his hands and knees again.

The man pounced. He grasped Gohan's shoulders and threw him to the ground. Gohan screamed as his ankle hit the ground. The man began to pull on the rim of Gohan's pants. "No!" Gohan screamed. "Please don't!"

The people who heard his screams and pleas only glanced while walking. Some may have even stopped to watch. Twenty-five, thirty minutes later, Gohan was naked, cold, shamed, afraid, and lying in a pool of his own vomit.

Gohan wasn't a complete stranger to this; it happened a couple times during his two years of trying to pay for the cure for Goten's sickness. The first time, he was so afraid. There were no cops in the town; it was completely run by it's inhabitants.

He begged for help from many people. No one even looked at him. No one helped him. For the first time, he was truly alone. Sometimes, he let himself get raped. Just like this time. His ankle was broken. If he had managed to escape, it would not have been a long freedom.

The man disappeared into the crowds and everyone just left him. He slipped on his pants and stood. He decided now was a time to deliver the money to the hospital.

He started off towards the hospital. Gohan couldn't stand the pain. He wanted to fall to his knees and laugh at his pain. Lose his sanity entirely. Give up on Goten and his life. He wanted to leave Goten to die and run and buy food to ease the pain in his empty stomach. Use the money to ease his constant suffering. His mother died giving birth to Goten. If Goten was never born, Gohan would be in his bed right now.

But he knew he couldn't give up on the boy. Gohan suffered for the majority of his life, fighting and studying. It was better than the one he had now, but he wanted Goten to have a better life than he. Because he loved that little boy with all his heart. He wanted that little boy to have a great life. To never starve, to never have premature or unprotected sex, to never get raped, to not get involved in drugs or fights, and to go to school. To learn. To be free.

To be someone Gohan never was.

Gohan wished he could be with Goten to protect Goten against bad people and the pains he would encounter. But the child would learn what it's like to suffer one day and Gohan couldn't prevent that. But he wanted to hold it off as much as possible. In order to do that, however, he had to pay for the cure.

For now, he would have to suffer for the money.

The young teen stared up the steps that seemed the top was forever out of reach. He began up the stairs, whimpering. After his painful ascend, he entered the hospital and limped to the receptionist's desk, who stared at him in shock like everyone else in the waiting room.

"May I see Son Goten, please?" he asked meekly.

The receptionist nodded. "Name?" she questioned.

"Son Gohan."

"Yes. First room on your left."

Gohan nodded and entered Goten's room. Goten was wide awake and kicking his tiny feet in the air. "Hey there, little buddy," Gohan cooed, lifting Goten carefully from the bed. He was careful not to rub vomit onto the little guy and he kissed him on the forehead. "It's your big bubba."

Goten shrieked and kicked and punched. He accidentally nailed Gohan once and Gohan took it. He chuckled and leaned back against the sink where he could keep his broken ankle off the ground. "You have no clue how much I love you, do you?" The baby gurgled and drooled a bit. Gohan laughed. "I didn't think so."

The nurse chuckled. "I think I have an idea," she said, looking Gohan up and down. Gohan looked down at Goten. "How did you manage to break your ankle?"

Gohan remained silent before placing Goten back in his crib. He pulled the cash from his pocket. It was about a good two hundred seventy, the amount everyone had bet that he would win. He did win. If he had lost, he would've been beaten severely by the guy who had won against him. Gohan, however, only wanted the money. He would never hurt someone more than he had to.

"I just came by to give you this. I'll be back tomorrow with more." He just about walked out the door when the nurse stopped him again.

"My name is Togi," she said. "Please tell me what happened. You're eyes are red, you're ankle is broken, and your covered in bruises and vomit."

Gohan wanted to sob and cling onto her, explaining, _"I fought this guy for money and he broke my ankle, then I was raped in an alleyway! Help me, please! I can't stand this life anymore!"_ but that was not what he said. He couldn't say that. In fact, all he said was one word. "Nothing."


	3. Chapter 3: Afraid

**A Losing Battle**

**By: Atomic Kokoro**

**Storyline**

Baby Goten was a miracle for Gohan. A light in his life. So when Goten is diagnosed with a terrible sickness, Gohan does everything in his power to save Goten's life.

**Before You Read**

Many of you wonder why Gohan is so weak and where the Z-Fighters are and why this is happening. I'll have to explain...in the story. Read the next chapter to find out!

_**PLEASE NOTE:**_ Do not freak out about the end of the chapter. Just wait until the next one and something will happen. I PROMISE! I'm just trying to show what sort of life Gohan's facing before the actual adventure begins.

**Chapter 3**

**Afraid**

Gohan wrapped the borrowed tensor around his broken ankle. It was going to have to do. It was feeling better than before and walking on it was becoming tolerable. Gohan assumed it was his body healing at the inhumanly speed it normally healed at, obviously due to his Saiyan heritages.

He walked out onto the street and walked for a little while, looking for someone who may have been nice. He tugged on a lady's dress and she turned, looking confused and almost insulted. "Do you have any spare change?" he asked. The lady didn't ask why Gohan might have needed the money and just handed him a five dollar bill. "Thank you so much!"

The teen turned and continued down the street.

It went on like this for a while, until Gohan was able to walk without any pain. His ankle had healed properly. While he was rubbing his ankle to check for any additional injuries, a small reflection off of a golden bracelet caught his eye. It was the bracelet he had accidentally placed on himself.

It only brought back the memory as to why he was here...

...

_It was a quiet day. It was beautiful outside. Gohan was packing his bags as he had promised, ready to move in with Bulma until further notice. He also had to pack Goten's bags as well, before Vegeta would arrive to pick them up._

_The scars will still fresh, however worsened, that his parents had both died within the same year from different causes. One whom wished to never returned and the other unable to return._

_Outside, he could feel a Ki slip from the air and land on his front lawn. Almost naturally, he opened the front door to let his visitor in. The visitor was Vegeta. Gohan wasn't surprised Vegeta came early; it was often for him to do that since he hadn't bothered to train but had nothing else to do._

_Gohan quietly returned to his packing._

_After all was said and done, Gohan picked Goten from his crib and carried the couple of bags. He sneered at Vegeta as they left. Even though they both suffered from the tragedy, they had also been on terrible terms with each other; Gohan not wanting to fight while Vegeta pressuring him to spar._

_When they both reached Bulma's house, Bulma took the bags and baby from Gohan's hands and set off to care for them. Gohan assumed to follow, but was stopped by Vegeta. "What?" Gohan hissed._

_Before he knew it, the two were at it in the Gravity Chamber. Vegeta pressured him to ascend beyond the Super Saiyan level, but Gohan continuously refused. Furious, Vegeta shot an insult. An insult Gohan found trouble to see over. One that only worsened his scars._

"_If it's Super Saiyan 2 you want, it Super Saiyan 2 you'll get," Gohan growled, powering beyond his base and Super Saiyan form. His Super Saiyan 2 Level. Gohan charged with his might, blinded by rage and pain._

_In one smooth action, he had managed to kill Vegeta. Gohan was frozen in terror. First he had killed his father, his mother died, and he murdered Vegeta. Distraught, the boy ran inside, still in his Super Saiyan 2 form._

_He could hear Goten wailing from the power emitted from Gohan's body. Gohan followed the cries until he found the baby. He picked Goten up from his highchair and sprinted down the hallway. He was thankful not to run into anyone, but someone would've have come to see why Gohan had powered up and why Vegeta's Ki dropped to a full 0._

_Gohan passed Bulma's lab and skidded to a stop. He had heard Bulma was creating a Ki Cloak Bracelet. It would prove useful if he needed to hide from the others for a short while._

_The teen raced inside and searched around until he spotted a small bracelet. It seemed safe to assume it was the Ki Cloak Bracelet. However, instead of Cloaking his Ki, it limited it to that of a Human's. He stared in shock. Was the Ki Cloak Bracelet a malfunction?_

_Obviously, something wasn't right because his hair still stood on end in it's Super Saiyan 2 form. But why?_

_He wouldn't have had enough time to ask Bulma. She probably found Vegeta by now and was ready to either gather the Dragonballs or to kill Gohan. Which ever she planned first._

_He grabbed a set of keys from the table and climbed out the window, baby in hand. Goten had stopped crying since the power from Gohan's body had dissipated with the failed Ki Cloak (might has well called it a Ki Bond)._

_Even if he managed to escape, he would suffer a tough time on his own out in the wild._

…

In the time he had been traveling alone, Goten had attracted the sickness. At first, it was just a cough, until he broke out into fevers even though his skin was freezing cold. It was obvious he was sick, but Gohan had not guessed he was terribly sick. If the cure was half a million dollars, it had to have been terrible.

This city happened to be the closest one to where he learned Goten was sick. When he first entered, he asked a man for help. That man was the one who raped him recently. He was also the first one to pull such an act on the young teen.

It had never been the same person all the time, but that man was the one who cornered him the most. He never knew his name but he knew his face.

Gohan was unsure of what he should do in such a time. His ankle had healed nicely. Perhaps it was a time to make someone's day.

Gohan glanced up, and had never felt so scared in his life. He wrapped a hand around his mouth and ducked into the shadows. He had never felt to terrified to see a friend. Krillin hadn't seen him, but Gohan had. Gohan was worried Krillin would see him and tell the others.

Gohan was afraid to talk to the others. Once Goten was better, he planned to move onto the next city. And the next. He planned to live the way he had always been until he found a very nice home for Goten. And then he would be alone.

Krillin never looked Gohan's direction, but seemed to have sensed him. "Gohan?" he called out onto the street. Gohan froze. Were they still looking for him? After all this time? Krillin sighed. "C'mon. I know you're here somewhere."

And Krillin was gone. Gohan waited a while before stepping from the shadows. Perhaps he should lay low. Fighting would attract attention. Begging, he could be seen. He would remain in the shadows until nightfall. And then he would appear.

…

The full moon was high in the sky. Gohan knew the people who stayed out this late were looking for something to do until they could sleep, get drunk, or get laid. He was about to help one person reach one of those goals.

He trotted around, careful not to run into anyone of the Z-Fighters. It wasn't long before he spotted a someone in the corner, eyes darting like they were paranoid. Gohan paused and stared at the person until they saw him.

Gohan was unsure, even when the man approached him, but he didn't move. If anything happened to him, no one would notice. No one would care. And, frankly, neither did he. So he waited for the man to come.

"What's your name?" the man asked, still looking paranoid.

Gohan took a deep breath and answered truthfully; "Gohan."

The man chuckled. "I'm looking for someone to _relieve_ me. Could you do that?"

Gohan shook his head. "I'm a prostitute...if that's what your asking me."

"Of course," said the man, nodding eagerly.

Gohan met his eyes with this man. "Then touch me already." He looked away and bit his lip as the man pulled down his pants and pulled Gohan into himself, undressing him as well...

…

The following morning, Gohan felt lightheaded, like he had been hit on the back of the head the previous night and knocked unconscious. He supposed it was the worst he had ever experienced; forced to do thing he had never done before.

He regretted everything. From the day he saw his father last to that very day itself. The end of his second year alone, trying to gather fifty thousand dollars was fast approaching. For only the rest of his life he would be stayed into this life raped, cheated, beaten, and starved.

Gohan wasn't surprised that more drama occurred that morning. He spotted Krillin once and ducked into a back alley where a building stood between him and Krillin. However, he had backed into a woman.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, trying to brush passed her. There was two clicking noises and he stopped, a cold barrel pressing against his temple.

"Give me what you have," she said.

Gohan replied, "I have nothing. Check me over. You'll see."

"What about that bracelet?" she asked.

Gohan looked at it. "This bracelet is a freaking curse! If I could rid of it, I would. But it requires a key to be taken off. A key I don't have."

The woman examined the bracelet and growled. "Give me a reason not to kill you," she barked, pressing the barrel into his skull.

"My brother is in the hospital," he began, however realizing it would not cut it. "I do not care for my life; it is like hell. Kill me if you must, but my baby brother will have no one to care for him."

The woman exhaled and pushed him forward into the arms of someone large. Gohan gasped and tried to pull away but the hands were fasted around his arms. He felt a sharp pain inject itself into his stomach. When he recovered, he realized it was the knee of the one holding him.

He was forced to his knees by the pressure of a hand. And the hand that held him released him. Was to he to be executed? He was hit across the face and he fell to his side, his arms shaking under the pressure of his body.

Gohan glanced up at the one who hit him, only to turn away as the one began to beat him mercilessly...


	4. Chapter 4: Confused

**A Losing Battle**

**By: Atomic Kokoro**

**Storyline**

Baby Goten was a miracle for Gohan. A light in his life. So when Goten is diagnosed with a terrible sickness, Gohan does everything in his power to save Goten's life.

**Before You Read**

I hope the last chapter was okay! Here's the next one.

**Chapter 4**

**Confused**

Krillin didn't know what shocked him more; to see a child beaten to unconsciousness by a man and his wife or to know that the child was Gohan. But there he was, laying in the bed he rented out for the night until the others came.

Gohan seemed pained in his unconsciousness, which seemed to have faded into a sleep. It made him wonder why the boy deserved to be beaten so terribly, and whatever else he may have faced in the two years he spent alone.

There also remained the question has to where Goten rested.

Gohan whimpered and shivered in his sleep. Krillin pulled the covers above Gohan's shoulders and Gohan shook much less. Krillin also guessed the boy would be hungry when he woke up, so he set some soup on the stove.

Gohan's wounds seemed deep and high in number. Krillin knew Gohan would try to escape when he gained consciousness, so Krillin cared for Gohan's wounds while he was asleep. Krillin felt his heart skip when Gohan began to stir.

The boy moaned as his eyes opened slowly. At first, everything was a blur to him. But as his eyes focused, they opened in shock and Gohan began to hyperventilate, backing up into the wall as much as possible.

"Gohan," Krillin began. "Don't worry. I won't hurt you."

Gohan obviously thought otherwise and charged for the door. Krillin was far faster since he had a higher power level and Gohan's was limited. He grabbed the boy and dragged him back to the hotel room. "Gohan! I won't hurt you! You know me! I'm Krillin!"

Gohan broke into sobs and stopped struggling, realizing that it was hopeless was to escape. "Krillin-san!" he cried, sinking to his knees. The teen sobbed like he had never before. Krillin crouched down to Gohan's side and held him, rocking him back and forth.

"Tell me what happened to you," he said, hoping the boy would calm down long enough to tell his story.

Gohan continued to cry. What was he supposed to say? Goten's sick and he became a part-time prostitute, part-time beggar, part-time fighter to pay for Goten's cure? Exactly.

"Goten's sick!" he sobbed. "Very sick! I didn't know what to do. I came into this town and I needed a way to make money. I thought up every way possible without doing what I didn't want to do, but I had to. I fought, I begged, I had sex with people for money! I was so afraid and scared and hurt; this man raped me and this woman almost killed me and I was abused by those I prostituted for. I couldn't save any of the money for food and I would've starved to death if I didn't steal. I'm scared, Krillin-san! I'm so scared!"

Krillin could barely believe it. What the boy had done for his little brother was remarkable. His best friend's son had done so much to make sure his little brother was happy, safe, and alive. But only one question came to mind. "Where is Goten?"

"In the hospital," Gohan replied, finally calming down. Krillin rocked Gohan for a little while until he calmed down and aided the half-naked boy to his feet.

"Let's get some food into you. After that, why don't you take a bath and get dressed in newer clothing. Then we can talk. Understand?" Gohan nodded and let Krillin lead him onto the bed where he almost passed out once more. He was glad food was there soon, because he wasn't sure about the last time he ate.

He ate the soup quickly and was so relived Krillin knew how to make a good amount of soup. He was far less hungry than he was before, but still starving due to his Saiyan appetite.

It took Gohan a few minutes to get undressed in the bathroom, worried someone would come into and rape him. But Gohan knew Krillin was outside in the living room, watching TV. The boy laid himself down into the hot water. It had felt like forever since he had taken a nice, hot bath.

He spent a little extra time in there, just to be alone and to be comforted. The hot water was beginning to cool and that often became uncomfortable. He pulled the plug and rose, shaking himself of water before drying himself with a warm towel.

Gohan dressed himself in the clothes Krillin had given him; a black tee shirt, a white hoodie that spelled "Canada" across the front (which made him wonder where Krillin-san got it since it was obviously Canadian made yet they were in Japan...or, at least, he thought) and white jeans.

The clothes were nice, warm, and soft. He hadn't felt this great in a while. He sniffed the clothing, a gentle lavender scent filling his nose. Gohan chuckled. Lavender was one of his favorite scents. But the smell of food remained on top.

He left the bathroom and somehow made his way into the living room. He was shocked to see Piccolo there. Out of instinct, Gohan jumped behind the wall, trying to hide from Piccolo while still able to see him.

However, his plan failed and Piccolo called out to him. "Where have you been?" he growled.

Gohan sunk back into the wall as best he could. He glanced down the hallway, trying to make sense of what was behind each door. He quickly opened a random door and jumped inside. He hadn't know what he just jumped into was a closet, but he managed to find a decent hiding spot behind a box.

"You've gotta be careful," Gohan heard Krillin say on the outside of the closet. "He's been through a lot and he's really scared right now."

Piccolo sighed and continued down the hallway. "Gohan," he said. "I just want to talk."

Gohan tried to hide his power level to that of a mouse's, hoping Piccolo would mistake him for one. It was tough, and it almost felt like his whole form was frozen. His power level, his physical appearance, everything. _It must be the power of the Ki Cloak,_ he thought.

Perhaps the cloaking still worked but froze his power level to that of a human's while still able to keep his appearance as a Super Saiyan 2. He didn't understand why it worked that way, but it seemed to have done just that.

Piccolo passed the door twice before realizing he had missed it. He pried open the door quietly, trying to keep quiet even though tons of light was being let into the room. "Gohan?" he said. Gohan yelped quietly and tried to fall through the wall, or at least blend into it.

It wasn't long before Piccolo spotted Gohan big blue eyes and he sighed. "You know I'm not going to hurt you. So why do you keep acting like this? I thought I trained you better." Gohan opened his mouth to say something but objected against it. He decided silence was the best thing right now. "Why did you run away? Why did you kill Vegeta?"

Gohan whispered, "Because I killed Vegeta. Because he said something mean about my dad. I don't want to go back. He'll kill me and I'll go to hell. I don't want to go to hell!"

Piccolo chuckled with slight amusement, like the boy had just mistaken a cat for a dog. "You aren't going to hell," he said.

"I am now! Look at what I've done!" Gohan snapped back.

Piccolo thought of this for a moment before disagreeing. "If two ants of fourteen are sick, does it mean the colony will die?"

"Only if the rest get infected," Gohan muttered back. He hadn't realized it, but he would be fourteen soon. He had just turned twelve when his mother died. Almost two years of rape, torture, sex, and fighting had passed. He would be fourteen.

Piccolo rolled his eyes. "What I mean is that all the good throughout your life overpowers the wrong you have done in two years."

Gohan nodded. "I understand," he said.

"Good. Come out of the closet now."

Gohan did as he was told and exited the closet. "Where are we going?" he asked.

"Nowhere for now," Piccolo said. "Krillin has gone to pay for a bit of Goten's bill. When the other get here, we'll contact Bulma and let her know what's going on-"

"No!" Gohan pleaded. "I can't see her again! I killed Vegeta! How would she forgive me?"

Piccolo shook his head as if Gohan was acting immature and overreacting. "She did a long time ago, when Vegeta explained what happened."

Gohan held his stomach and dropped onto the couch. "None of this would've happened if I didn't bring Goten along," he whispered. "I'm a terrible brother."

"What are you talking about?" Piccolo half-chuckled, half-asked. "For two years, you payed for that child's health at the expense of the your own. How many young teens are _willing_ to do that for their _baby brothers_?"

Gohan opened his mouth to reply when he knew he had no names to give. Not that he knew many others with little brothers other than his uncle, Raditz, but rather because he wondered if other male, prostituting teens would give the money they made to their little brother.

What teen would even give their allowance to a two-year-old?

Gohan sighed, defeated but enlightened. "I still wish I hadn't brought him along," he said. "But..."

"What were you thinking about when you took your brother and ran away?" Piccolo asked, sitting down beside the demi-Saiyan.

Gohan stared at his feet. "I was thinking about...my Super Saiyan 2 state. About how much suffering this sort of life has. I don't want Goten to have the same thing I did. I don't want him to fight or study too much. I want him to play and have fun and grow up in a full family; not just a brother. Now he's sick...and if he dies, he can't have that sort of life."

With a growl of frustration, he leaned forward, pulling on the roots of his hair. "I'm a murderer! I killed my dad, and my mom, and Vegeta, and now my little brother! I wish I would just die!" And with that, Gohan broke into sobs.

Piccolo tried to wrap an arm around Gohan's shoulders but Gohan pulled away. "Don't touch me: I might kill you, too!"

"You didn't kill anyone!" Piccolo snapped. "Your dad chose to die, your mother died of natural causes, Vegeta didn't really die, and Goten is still alive! _You killed no one!_"

"Well, now, see? No One is dead!" Gohan hissed, getting confused and thinking No One was a real person. He shook his head viciously and growled. "That's not what I-" When it hit him. "You said Vegeta didn't really die?"

Piccolo nodded. "He was really hurt, however. I almost thought he was dead myself."

"I'M SUCH A MORON!" Gohan screamed, stomping his around the table. "Why can't I just make a smart move for once! That's all I've been doing is being stupid!"

Piccolo sighed. "I think we should talk about this later," he said.

Gohan pulled his hood over his head and it just covered his face. "I'm going for a walk," he muttered. "I need some air."

Piccolo snorted as Gohan left the room. "Isn't that all you've been getting the last two years?"


	5. Chapter 5: Boy Of Wisdom

**A Losing Battle**

**By: Atomic Kokoro**

**Storyline**

Baby Goten was a miracle for Gohan. A light in his life. So when Goten is diagnosed with a terrible sickness, Gohan does everything in his power to save Goten's life.

**Before You Read**

I hope the last chapter was okay! Here's the next one.

**Chapter 5**

**Worst of Luck**

Gohan couldn't wrap his head around anything. He thought Vegeta was dead, but really, the man had played possum. He couldn't believe how angered and confused he was by this. Vegeta, the jerk, had insulted him, played games with the teen's mind, and had expected to go everything as planned.

Despite the lack of money, Gohan decided to visit Goten anyway, in hopes that he would cheer him up. He was lost in thought, lost in the though of how stupid he had been, when he walked into something. He backed up half a step and looked up.

Police? _Oh, yeah, NOW they come,_ he growled to himself. "I'm sorry," Gohan said, trying not to let his annoyance show.

Gohan had begun to pass the officer, when he was stopped once more. "Have you seen this kid?" the officer asked, in a strangely kind voice all officers seemed to have.

The teen glanced at the picture and felt his heartbeat quicken. The police were looking for him. The picture was recent; he was in his Super Saiyan 2 form and in the city. He shook his head, wondering why the Police were looking for him. Or, better yet, why they hadn't recognized him. "Why?" he asked.

"You don't need to know," replied the officer, who than continued on his way.

Gohan gulped and sped his pace a couple steps more until he ran into Krillin. "I think I'm in trouble," Gohan said when he met Krillin. "They're looking for me."

Krillin nodded. "Yeah. I know. What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything!" Gohan hissed, a little angered that his friend accused him of wrong-doing. "I haven't done anything wrong...or at least got caught doing it."

"I'm going to figure out why they want you. Until then, lay low and try to not attract attention."

Gohan rolled his eyes. "That'll be easy to do," he muttered.

"Just bare with me," Krillin hissed. "Where are you going?"

Gohan looked over his shoulder, paranoid, before answering. "To see Goten."

Krillin nodded. "Come back as soon as possible."

The teen agreed and continued on his way. It wasn't long before he made his way to the hospital, climbed up the stairs, talked to the receptionist, and walked into Goten's room. He was cradling the baby, talking baby talk, when the door was broken open.

Gohan was startled by this and spun around. To his horror, two police officers had burst into the room. "Son Gohan," one announced in a tough voice. "you're under arrest for thievery, rape, prostitution, and assault."

Gohan's jaw dropped. He hadn't even committed those crimes (save for thievery)!

The second officer kindly removed the baby from his arms and set Goten down in his crib. "Is this you're little brother?" she asked as Gohan's hands were cuffed behind his back. Gohan nodded. "Don't worry; we've found a nice home for him. They even payed the rest of the medical bill."

Gohan smiled and had never felt so happy. "Thank you," he whispered in a melancholy tone as he was lead out of the room. "Thank you."

…

The next couple of days were quick. He hadn't the chance to see Krillin when he was taken and forced to sit in a truck, waiting for them to arrive at a prison until his trial.

However, it was not as he expected.

They dragged him out of the truck, blindfolded, and led him towards a large yet remote building. There was chuckling and whispering behind his back between the two officers of which he could not comprehend.

He thought the truck and the blindfold was unnecessary, and when he thought about it, police officers didn't use trucks or blindfolds. Just cars and handcuffs.

When the blindfold was removed, he screamed and struggled. Partly because he knew he had been tricked. He was under arrest; he was kidnapped! There were no police officers in the town, and there never would be.

When he was beaten to unconsciousness, that was the day he was to be kidnapped and brought here. But Krillin had come and seen what happened. They were forced to flee. They took the roles of officers, looking for him because of the crimes he committed even though he didn't commit them.

"Help!" he screamed. "Someone! Please!"

One kidnapper snatched the blindfold and tied it around his mouth gag him quiet. The other pulled a gun from his pocket and jabbed Gohan in the back. Tears dripped from Gohan's eyes. What would become of Goten? Was he really going to another family where the rest of the bill was payed, or was it all just a lie? Were they going to kill him?

Gohan sobbed through his cloth gag and shook his head. The building was quiet large. It was a very sad-looking place. It was an abandoned prison, no doubt. Maybe they wanted to pretend they were officers. He could remember the days he wanted to play officer or superhero or brave knight in shining armor.

They dragged him inside, down lengthy hallways. There were few prisoners there, but they were possibly innocent. He blinked, realizing at the end of the hall was the paranoid man from the corner. The man he prostituted for before he was assaulted by the man and his wife.

It was all planned out.

"So you're here," said the Paranoid Man, stroking one of Gohan's golden locks. "It's nice to see you again..._Gohan_."

Gohan shivered from the cold air. The prison probably had no electricity, and therefore, no heating.

"Today's your lucky day," he continued. "We're just going to skip the torture and end your suffering before your pathetic friends find you."

Gohan's eyes went wide and he was dragged down the hall, screaming and kicking once more. He had no clue what he was trying to say but he knew he wanted out and away.

They lead him to a small, isolated room. The air was cold and damp. Uncomfortable.

The kidnappers pushed Gohan forward and he fell to his knees, his back still to them. His gag was removed and he could breathe through his mouth again. "Do you have any last words?" the Paranoid Man asked, amusement in his voice.

"What happened to Goten?" Gohan asked without hesitation.

The Paranoid Man laughed. "We'll take that child and raise him as our own. He will make a great addition, don't you think?"

Gohan's eyes shut close and he began to weep. Goten would grow up in a terrible place, unlike he had intended. He could only hope Krillin would save the child before the Paranoid Man and the kidnappers got him.

"Why won't you take me, and leave Goten be?"

"That is not an option," the Paranoid Man said. "He needs the years of training you don't have."

"Training for what?"

The Paranoid Man said, "That is for me to know and for you to never find out."

There was the clicking of a gun. Gohan could only assume it was being aimed. He shut his eyes tight, waiting for the sound of the pistol to kill him as he ever so wanted.

There were two thuds. The Paranoid man exclaimed, "What the-" before two more thuds occurred.

Gohan spun around, shocked to see Togi, Goten's nurse from the hospital, armed with a shotgun. Togi had been the third kidnapper, and not really a kidnapper after all. She ran to him and hugged him hard, to the point where he could barely breathe.

"Thank you," he said. "Thank you so much! How did you do it?"

Togi smiled. "The night you were founded by Krillin, I had followed you. I saw what happened to you, and I knew you must have been so scared. You must have felt so alone. I found the wife before they kidnapped you and took her place without the husband knowing. I followed you here so I could save you."

Gohan smiled sadly and looked at the floor. "I had always needed saving," he said. "Thank you very much. I see that this town is not full of cowards and evil people. Perhaps you should change that town for the better."

"I am but a simple nurse," she replied. "How could I change a whole town?"

Tears spilled over Gohan's cheek. "You will find a way. Just follow your heart and instinct as you had done to save my life."

Togi nodded. "I understand," the blond nurse said.

There was a moment of silence before Togi aided Gohan to his feet. "Let's go back," she said. "I will pay for the rest of Goten's bill and then you two can go home."

Gohan stopped and looked back into the isolated room. "Is there something wrong?" Togi asked.

Gohan's eyes closed and he shook his head sadly. "No. I'm fine. But could you relay a message to Krillin for me?" he asked.

"Of course," she said.

Gohan thought about how to word his message. "Tell him I've gone to visit my father." Togi nodded, unsure of what he meant by this. "I'll be with you in a moment."

"Okay. I will be outside the room." And with that, she left the room.

Gohan frowned when she left. He turned and returned back to the Paranoid Man's body. The Paranoid Man and his kidnapper-companion's necks were broken. They were both dead.

He acquired the pistol and stumbled to the spot where he was before. He collapsed onto his knees, the gun clinking in his quivering hands. Gohan broke into an insane laughter and a cold barrel pressed against his temple by his own hand.


	6. Chapter 6: A World Changed

**A Losing Battle**

**By: Atomic Kokoro**

**Storyline**

Baby Goten was a miracle for Gohan. A light in his life. So when Goten is diagnosed with a terrible sickness, Gohan does everything in his power to save Goten's life.

**Before You Read**

Yes, this is the last chapter of "A Losing Battle". I know all of you hate me now. I understand. I've always written sad stories. Let's see. "The Inevitable", "Karma", "Hero", "Slip And Fall"...someone dies at the end.

Psh! In "The Blossom Tree", everyone dies! So, if you like my stories, deal with the constant character deaths. However...

The sequel might not have one...

On with the story!

**Chapter 6**

**A World Changed**

Togi wasn't sure what had got her attention first that fateful day; the insane laughter or the sound of a gunshot. But all she could remember was the boy's words.

She could remember him coming into the hospital everyday with money to pay for his little brother's cure. How he would hold the baby gently in his arms, rocking him back and forward, whispering sweet lullabies. "Hey. You're big bubba is here," he would always say.

Togi wished that this baby would know how much pain and suffering his big brother went through to make sure he was alive and safe and warm and fed. She wished that Gohan would be with Goten and Goten could see how lucky he was to have a big brother like Gohan.

It would never happen.

When she opened that door, all the chance of Goten ever knowing Gohan became a wisp in the wind. When she opened that door, that day became the most important and life-changing day of her time. When she opened that door...she knew what she had to do.

She brought Gohan back in the truck, back to the sad and lonely town. Togi went to the park and buried him in the park there. In the town he wanted her to change. She laid a set of flowers down on his grave and whispered a promise: "I will change this town for the better."

Togi began with contacting nearby towns to see if they could spare Police Officers to work in the town. And when it did not work, she offered the jobs. The people who applied were sent off to different cities to learn to become officers, and the newly-trained officers would return and roam the streets, making sure the law was followed.

Then she opened a shelter by the hospital where people volunteered to make food and offer a roof over the head of those who had no money, no food, and no home. There were a small amount of those people and they did not have to pay to be in the shelter.

She started the Green Earth Organization to reduce pollution so the sun could shine on the town. The rest was carried out by others who became stronger in spirit by her role. They started renovation on the abandoned houses and expanded the city.

Many criminals were caught in the town and arrested. The people became happier, stronger, and braver. They stood up against the wrong in the town and aided each other when in need.

Togi raised from Gohan's grave and smiled, tears spilling down from her cheeks. Rebuilding the town was no easy task. It was a poor, lifeless town to being with. But his words had encouraged her to take on the big and difficult task.

As Togi walked down the street, she could see the people laughing and smiling in the newly built restaurants and cafes, and recreational areas. Children were playing on the climbers; this was the world Gohan wanted Goten to grow up in.

She returned to the hospital, check in hand. She climbed up the stairs and passed the receptionist's desk. She didn't need special permission to enter. She just entered. And entered she did, into Goten's room.

She had the money she need to pay for Goten's bill. And the custody papers. Goten gurgled when Togi entered the room. "Hi, there, little guy," she said. Goten kicked his feet in the air, shrieking and laughing like the happiest thing in the world. "You seem happy today. Do you know you're leaving this room?"

Goten giggled.

Togi awed at how sweet the child's laughter was. "I'll be back in a moment, Goten," she said, opening the door.

It was then she finally broke into tears. Just one, final trigger since Gohan's suicide. Just one little word. One little word she wish she'd never have to heard again. One innocent word Goten had known all his life.

"Bubba."

_**THE**_ _**END**_

**After Notes**

No flames! Please! Don't tell me about how sad you are or how angry you are; this was planned all from the beginning. I might write a sequel, I might not; I haven't decided. If I do, it'll be about Goten when he's older, rather than Gohan.

Yes, I know this is a very short fanfiction. Some of you (correction; all of you) are pretty ticked about how short the fanfiction is and how it ends. I'm sorry. But I plan my fanfictions before I write them. I'm sorry!

Loved it? Hate it? Wanna read it again? Let me know! The review button is write there!


	7. A Winning Confrontation

**A Winning Confrontation**

**By: Atomic Kokoro**

**Storyline **

Sequel to "A Losing Battle". Seven years later, Goten finally learns of Gohan through Togi. He also discovers the Dragonballs. The young boy sets off on his quest to find the lost Dragonballs and bring his brother back to him.

**Before You Read**

This is the sequel to _A Losing Battle_. Just a sneak peek of what you can expect. And there is one special character who will aid Goten on his journey.

**Chapter 2**

**The Boy Who Stared**

"So you do know more then you say," Goten whispered, barely audible, his chin to his chest. "And so does Togi." He shot back to a stand again, angered. "So why won't anyone tell me who he was? I keep hearing his name and no one will tell me who he was! Why won't Togi tell me?"

The teacher didn't say anything to his outburst. Instead she pulled a piece of paper from her drawer and began to write something down. "His story isn't about hope and joy," she began. "But I think..."She handed him the note. "Give Togi this and she will tell you everything."

The boy stared at Goten, curious.

Goten unfolded half of the paper but Mrs. Shishou stopped him. "Not for you, Goten. It's for Togi. You can't read it." She tussled his wild, black hair which could never be tamed. _Like the fire in his and his brother's soul._ Mrs. Shishou thought to herself. "Alright, class. It's time for gym."


End file.
